


Give me a moment to get on board

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [25]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Communication, Cuddling, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ram's POV, Tumblr-prompt, Wedding, two boys being very soft and silly together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Tumblr-prompt: "Dance with me" for RamKingcontent: FLUFF!
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer), Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara, King/Ram (My Engineer), Tang/Tingting (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 34
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be held responsible for any sugar overdose!
> 
> And now, have fun ;)

Give me a moment to get on board

“Dance with me?”

~~~

King had once confessed, rather amused, that he couldn’t dance. At all. He had tried but deemed himself to have two left feet and no talent. Ram felt the same about himself.

And so they had watched.  
Of course, at first Frong and Thara had entered the dance floor, showing off what they had learned for their wedding. As soon as they finished, it was pure mayhem. Boss and Mek stormed the floor as well, grinning as if they were groom and groom instead of Frong and Thara.  
Ram wondered if one of them was planning his proposal right now. King had laughed and bet they were both doing it.

Next had been TingTing and Tang, switching between being shy and their usual chaotic selves. It wasn’t long since they had gotten together and sometimes they surprised themselves with being romantic or the fact that they could hold hands officially now.

King grinned and leaned closer to Ram, pulling them into their own little bubble, his hand grazing Ram’s knee automatically.

“They’re adorable.”

Ram nodded, focused on the hand touching him.

“They remind me of us.”

Ram turned to look at King. How?

“Don’t you remember the first time I held your hand after we got together? I was so nervous, even though I didn’t have a problem with touching you before. Or at least I didn’t show it. But then? Knowing I was allowed to? Knowing what it meant? I was close to freaking out. But mere minutes later you were teasing me again as if everything was still the same. It was a real whiplash.”

King’s gaze was full of adoration and love as he leaned closer and kissed Ram on his lips. A short, soft kiss, giving Ram all the butterflies once more.  
He hoped it would never end.

“You were freaking out”, he mumbled, his own hand by now covering the one on his knee, “Like a deer in the headlight.”

“You’re still a tease”, King grumbled and the heat of his blush was even obvious for Ram. Although that might have been because they were a couple for five years already.

Grinning, Ram lifted his eyebrows before planting another kiss to King’s lips and intertwining their fingers properly. Then he turned his eyes back to the dance floor, a vague plan forming in his mind.

When they watched Boss and Mek pull faces and jump around in between actual dance steps, he was sure they could do the same. They simply needed a proper song and the right moment. Would a slow song be better? To be completely romantic? Or a fun one, so they could simply jump around? Even though Ram had never been one to jump around at all. Or to dance. But watching their friends and having King by his side, made him want to try it.

Just as he swallowed to ask, a sudden weight leaned against his shoulder and every wish to move vanished. King had apparently decided it was time to cuddle and who was Ram to complain? So, instead of asking King to dance, he kept where he was, happy to be like this.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Bohn ask Duen, their tension clearly visible. Would it be like this once he asked? He didn’t want to make King uncomfortable. But maybe he could ask him so quietly, no one else would know.

King sighed and Ram turned a tiny bit to see his boyfriend staring at Bohn and Duen as well.

“I thought it was getting better?”, he wondered, wishing the concerned look on King’s face to vanish.

“I thought so, too. Maybe it’s just the dancing. Or the wedding. Or one of the grooms being Frong.”

Ram kissed King’s forehead: “They will manage it somehow.”

King laughed quietly, his body trembling: “You’ve become so calm when it comes to Duen.”

A bit relieved, Ram squeezed King’s hand gently: “I have someone else to worry about. Can’t be all about Duen anymore.”

King cooed as if he wasn’t part of it.

“If that someone wouldn’t get hurt all the time, maybe I wouldn’t have to worry so much”, he continued then, receiving a light blow against his thigh.

“Shut up.”

Ram shook his head, his smile threatening to overtake everything.

“Oh, so now you want to talk? Instead of communicating with your eyebrows?”

Lifting exactly those while staring at his boyfriend, Ram replied as he always did.

“I know you’re doing it again! And no, I won’t stop it, you deserve it. And you’re one to talk with your fight last week.”

Ram continued to stare, narrowing his eyes.

“I know it was to protect Raj, but my point still stands. Especially since you got this nasty bruise back then.”

Thinking back to the fight, Ram rolled his eyes and sighed. It had been necessary, absolutely. Although the bruise had been his own fault, underestimating his opponent for the very first second. After that, it hadn’t been a problem anymore.  
It definitely wasn’t like the one time King had started a fight, seriously.

“No, you don’t get to use my fight as a counter-argument. It was once and they were assholes to you.”

They ...

“Don’t blame me for attacking three while you always fight against one person only. I was just doing all at once.”

The memory of that fight still sent shivers down Ram’s back. He’d been proud and afraid and full of horror, but also cheering and thankful and ...

A squeeze of his hand broke him out of his train of thoughts.

“All is well.”

Taking a deep breath, Ram tried to relax once more.

“I know.”

He didn’t even have to see King to know he was smiling. Seeing as Bohn and Duen were now walking towards the dance floor, holding hands and a shy smile on their faces, his former plan came back into his mind.

There was probably enough time to dance and to ask, but he feared his reluctance would only get worse if he waited longer.

“What is it?”

King lifted his head a tiny bit to stare at Ram, his brows furrowed. Sighing, Ram reminded himself once more that he would never be able to keep a secret from King. His own face was way too expressive. But whatever King saw right now, it made him blush once more.

“What?”

Ram leaned closer again, his eyes still focused on King with all the intensity and nervousness he could manage.

“Dance with me?”

Ram knew his own heart was beating fast and loud and every other noise went to the background as if the music wasn’t louder than his pulse. King stared at him, his mouth a tiny bit agape and the blush darkening his skin.

“I ... I can’t dance.”

Ram smiled, despite his nervousness.

“Me neither.”

King sat up a bit straighter again, licking his lips as his gaze switched to the couples on the dance floor.

“I’ll step on your toes.”

I know.

“I’ll look weird.”

Me too.

“I’ll probably have no idea of the rhythm.”

What? You think I have it?

Ram laughed quietly, pulling King in for a short kiss once more before standing up and holding out his hand.

King stared once more for a moment, caught off guard and as nervous as Ram felt. But he stood his ground, waiting patiently for his boyfriend’s answer.

Finally, King put his hand into Ram’s once more and let himself be pulled up.

“We will both try to lead at the same time before realising that won’t work and then we’ll try to let the other lead and it won’t work as well and then ...”

Ram didn’t react anymore, letting King ramble on as he pulled him towards the dance floor like old times. He hadn’t thought about the song right now and just realised that it was a funky one. Hopefully perfect for a bit of jumping and swaying and laughing and hiding their blushes while teasing the hell out of each other. He dragged them close to Boss and Mek for that, who continuously invented new dance moves while staring into each other’s eyes as if they were locked. Which they probably were. Kind of.

In the middle of their friends, as they were welcomed left and right, they stood in front of each other for a moment, staring helplessly. Ram knew he had to start. He had initiated the whole thing, so now he should. Swallowing his nervousness, he began moving his hips a bit, flailing his hands around as much as he dared.  
He could see King laughing hysterically but quietly. He still continued, their eyes locked and slowly, King mirrored his movements, trying out new ones bit by bit, step by step.

Boss screamed as he saw them, shocking both of them so much, they stopped moving for a second. But Boss put his arms around them, pulling them with him in his own rhythm. Mek joined the circle with a big grin and showing once more how gone he was on Boss.

But it was good, it was perfect. They could swim with the masses as if they knew what they were doing. And they could also hold hands behind Boss’ back we if they were teenagers still.

“I love you all!”, Boss shouted excitedly and Ram felt himself laugh, squeezing King’s fingers.

Who would have thought?, he wondered. Really, who?

Me, King told him silently and Ram’s heart was, once again, filled to the brim.

~~~

A few songs later, the speed changed and suddenly all the couples got together, swaying slowly back and forth.

“We can do that as well”, King murmured as he pulled Ram closer, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning his face against Ram’s shoulder.

And yes. Yes, they could.

They leaned into each other, stepping left and right only, swaying in their own, perfect, off-key rhythm, living in their own bubble of racing pulses and excited butterflies.

King’s fingers were stroking gently over Ram’s back, a familiar, calming sensation.  
His own fingers and hands were buried in King’s neck, running through the soft hair in small circles as if nothing else mattered.

Ram was content.  
Ram was in love.  
Ram didn’t want to do anything else ever again.

King pulled back a little, staring at Ram with this tiny, beautiful smirk, reserved only for them and them only.

“I love you, too.”

the End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a dear friend, you now get the second (even sappier) ending as well ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned this one as ending first, but dropped it. Told a friend about it and she said "Go for it", so here I am!  
> Have fun with chapter2/the epilogue ^^

Epilogue

It was a long ceremony and a long wedding.  
Even when everyone was tired and almost ready to go home, the food mostly devoured already, they all continued to sit and stare at Frong and Thara, slow dancing, lost in each other’s eyes and their own little world. Frong would giggle from time to time and the pride and love in Thara’s gaze made even the established couples jealous.

“Why don’t you look at me like that?”, King joked, his head once more on Ram’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

Ram rolled his eyes: “You’d burst into flames.”

“True”, King giggled before he let out a yawn, “The same goes for you.”

Having no reasonable argument against this statement, Ram kissed King’s hair.

“Uh, I’m sweaty now.”

“I don’t care.”

“Glad to know.”

Another yawn and Ram decided it was time to stand up and go home. With a little nudge, he made his intentions clear and they took their leave of their friends, Ram always leading with a sleepy King at his hand.

“We didn’t need to”, he grumbled as they sat in their car. Ram, usually being the less confident driver, had decided to take the task over this day.  
Instead of saying anything, he sent King a soft glance before looking back at the road.

“Wake me when we’re home then”, King mumbled and a comfortable silence stretched in the car, making the drive home seem almost like a dream.  
Ram knew King didn’t sleep though. He could sense the glance of his boyfriend the whole time but he didn’t turn. King loved to watch him and Ram loved to be watched by him.

Even when they arrived, they kept quiet, walking hand in hand into their apartment.  
King was either lost in thoughts or halfway to dreamland, but he still managed to wash up himself, despite his rather slow and sluggish movement. Ram kept an eye on him but didn’t intervene. Only when King made grabby motions once more, did he intertwine their fingers once more and led his lover to bed.

Snuggling under the covers, King placed himself halfway on top of Ram, staring at him surprisingly bright-eyed.  
Ram hugged King closer to his chest, resting his hands on top of King’s back, the perfect place for scratches. So King had been lost in thoughts. Now all he had to do was wait.  
Wait and scratch King’s back and hair.

“I ...”, King started, licking his lips, switching between staring at Ram’s eyes and his mouth, “You know I love you a lot.”

Ram let out a rather amused huff, nudging King’s nose with his own as a reply, making his boyfriend go cross-eyed for a second.

“Good”, King swallowed and Ram could feel the heated blush through King’s shirt, “Today got me thinking. To be honest, the last few weeks got me thinking.”

Not knowing what exactly had happened the last few weeks, Ram cocked his head slightly. He would have been worried if King hadn’t just confessed his love for him. And were lying in his arms right now.

“I ... mhm ... you don’t have to say anything, okay? No pressure. Seriously. I just thought ...”

By now King’s face was radiating heat and Ram pulled him closer, lifting his head and leaning their foreheads together.

King swallowed, seeming so vulnerable and kissable, Ram had to hold himself back.

“Will you marry me?”

Ram could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

He had been ready to console King on any self-doubt or to receive a sappy love confession, but a proposal?

He stared, his head feeling so light he wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d started floating.

King stared as well, nervousness obvious in the way his eyes moved, his body trembled. Almost as nervous as Ram probably, who was sure his heart had exploded right now.

It wasn’t as if he’d never thought of the possibility or wondered if he should propose or if King wanted to marry him. They knew they wanted to stay together and they had lived together for five years now. So having a ceremony to celebrate their love would definitely be nice. But they had also never talked about it. Such a ceremony wasn’t necessary to show and prove their love and they wouldn’t love each other less without it.  
They were both also no fans of being in the centre of attention. Opposite to Frong and Thara who had no problem declaring their undying love in front of all their friends and family.

So, Ram hadn’t forgotten about it, but he hadn’t put more thoughts into it.

“I”, King started again, pulling his face back a bit, “During the last few weeks I thought about it and wondered if I wanted the same and if it would change the meaning of our relationship. And no, it doesn’t.”

Carefully, Ram cocked his head to the side once more, frowning.

“It doesn’t change my feelings in any way, but I want to celebrate our love. If you want it as well, I mean. Why shouldn’t we? It doesn’t have to be big and we don’t have to spend millions and millions of Baht, but if you’re up for it, I will declare my undying love for you in front of everyone.”

It felt as if Ram’s heart had wandered up in his throat, almost letting him choke on his feelings.

King swallowed, but whatever he saw in Ram’s expression, made him continue.

“I know we’re not like Frong and Thara. And we don’t need a wedding to prove our relationship. But I love the concept of having a ritual to celebrate us and the way we found together. And yes, I want this in front of our family and our friends. It’s not granted for us to be in love and happy and if nothing else, this should be a good reason to do it.”

The surge which moved Ram’s body was instant and almost violent.  
He cupped King’s face once more and pulled him closer, kissing with all the desperation and love he had in his heart, his mind, every nerve of his body.

“Yes”, he whispered in between bites and kisses, just to make sure, “To you. Always. Yes.”

Despite being kissed deeply and being pressed against Ram, King managed to squeal, his broad grin almost breaking the kiss. It was the most beautiful disturbance ever.

~~~

“I had wished you’d say yes”, King mumbled sometime later as they slowly drifted towards sleep.

Ram twirled his hair around his finger the way he had imagined it back before he’d been allowed to.

“I know. But there was this tiny chance of you saying No and I was afraid of that.”

“Don’t be.”

King stared at him through half-lidded eyes, his smile still as wide as possible.

“I didn’t plan to propose tonight though. Didn’t want to take away any spotlight of Frong and Thara. But somehow I couldn’t not propose, you know?”

Ram nodded, thinking back to his own thoughts about the matter. Yes, he knew.

“We’ll tell them it wasn’t today.”

“Oh”, King laughed, “Frong is such a romantic, he might be happy about it. And at least we didn’t marry the same day.”

“We probably have to fight with Mek and Boss”, Ram laughed quietly and it made King giggle as well.

“Glad I have you by my side for that fight.”

“Always”, Ram grinned, before kissing King once again, “Always.”

No matter when and where, as long as he had King by his side, everything would be alright.

the End (this time for real ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it =^^=
> 
> -> like always: morathicain.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it =^^=
> 
> for more prompts/rants, feel free to message me: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
